warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
If I Die Young (Songfic)
Hey guys! Holly here, and heres another songfic for you all! Song: If I Die Young Author of the song: The Band Perry Bold writing is song lyrics. Normal words are story. Ok? Songfic starts now: If I die young, Bury me in satin, lay me down on a bed of roses. Amberpelt runs through the forest, growing tired of running from the dog behind her. Alongside her was her good friend Stormcloud. "Can we run for much longer?" panted Amberpelt, tears staining her eyes. "I don't know, but be quiet, so you have more breath to run." he pants. Greif hangs in the air as they pelt through the forest. They waeve and duck through the undergrowth. Amberpelt breaks the silence of their running, "Flowerfur..." Stormcloud flicks his gaze to her, "Flowerfur is dead." Amberpelt closes her eyes, greif haunting her. "The dog is evil, a murderous fool." Stormcloud nods, staying quiet. Sink me in the river, at dawn. And send me away with the words of a love song. They come to the lake, and Amberpelt's eyes widen, as she stops running, "We can't hump over that!" Stormcloud turns around, "Run, swim, just get out of here!" "I can't leave you Stormcloud!" Amberpelt cries, tears streaming down her face. Stormcloud turns to look at her, a sad smile on his face, "Yes you can, and you must." Amberpelt sighs, then turns and plunges into the icy cold river. Lord make me a rainbow, I'll shine down on my mother She'll know I'm saf with you when she stand under my colors. Oh, and, life ain't alway how you think it ough't to be, no Ain't even gray as she buries her baby. Stormcloud's words hung in Amberpelt's head as she tries to swim to the shore, where she could see how Stormcloud was faring. Her eyes widen when her paw hits the sandy shore, Thank StarClan! She scrambles onto the shore, panting, and cold. Above the river shines a rainbow, What a coincidence, ''Amberpelt growls to herself. Across the shore she could see Stormcloud slashing at the dogs long muzzle, then the dog biting into Stormclouds hindleg. She collapses, cold, tired, and overcome with greif for Flowerfur, her mother. Flowerfur had been found dead near camp, with the smell of dog on her. Stormcloud and Amberpelt had been burying her when the dog attacked them. They were chased from the camp to the river, where she was now. '''The sharp knife, of a short life, oh yeah.' While I've had just enough time. A StormClan patrol pelts toward her, their paws flying over the sand and small pebbles. "Are you okay?" questions Darkflight, the deputy of Stormcloud deputy, his eyes clouded with worry. "D-dog..." stutters Amberpelt, her eyes wide. "She's from ForestClan", growls one of the cats in the patrol. "That doesn't matter", Darkflight flicks his tail. The cat turns, "I could go get more cats." Darkflight nods, "Go on." If I die young, bury me in satin, lay me down in a bed of roses. Sink me in the river at dawn, and send me away with the words of a love song. "No!" screeches Amberpelt, her eyes wide with greif. She runs foreward, "Stormcloud... no..." tears fill her eyes. Darkflight lays his tail on her back,"Theres nothing we can do." Amberpelt whipps around, her eyes wild with anger and greif, "Nothing we can do?! We could swim over there and fight that dog, but NO!" A few of the patrol members exchange glances, then Darkflight looks at Amberpelt, his eyes unreadable, "That would risk others' lives, for one cat." "He wasn't one ''cat." mutters Amberpelt. '''The sharp knife, of a short life,' Oh well, I've had enough time. Amberpelt looks at Darkflight, "YOU wouldn't understand!" Darkflight's eyes clouded with sadness, "Yes, I do." A cat in the patrol cast him a glance, but he just flicked his tail. "I made a horrible choice, and a sacrifice that I still mourn today." And I'll be wearing white, when I came into our kingdom I'm as green a the ring on my little colde finger, I've never known the lovin of a man, but it sure felt nice when he was holding my hand, Theres a boy in town, says he'll love me forever, who would've known forever could be severed by... The sharp knife a short life, oh well, I've had just enough time. Amberpelt tossed herself into the water, Darkflight's eyes widened along with the rest of the patrol. Category:Hollyleafisawesome's Fanfictions